My name is Haruhi Souh
by VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran
Summary: Haruhi Suoh Age: 14 Type: Assualt Butei and Lezzad Butei Weapons of choice: Bombs and guns Abilities: She wields the power of Ice and flame It isn't fair, seeing your friends and family die infront of you. She might be the Master of Disguises, and has a dark past she still smiles. With her identity Haruhi Fujioka and Mei Fujimoto she feels alive.
1. Chapter 1

**VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran**:_Hey guys! This is my first Fanfiction! So I hope you enjoy!_

_P.S if I get at least 1 review I will continue this story! _

_P.P.S I'll probably update once a week_

**Kyouya**:_ Well VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran I still have my host activities to host so please hurry._

**VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran**: ***Scowls at Kyouya***

**Tamaki**: _No! My precious daughter!_

**VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran:** _*Bangs Tamaki on the head* Be quiet!_

**Haruhi**:_ VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran does not own OHSHC, and if she did she would've probably die of excitement in 31days_

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful fall day, and the birds were chirping, leaves were falling. It had been weeks after the Ouran fair and just 1day after summer vacation, everything was perfect.

**NO! WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!**

Scratch that, everything was _NOT _ perfect.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What have you done to my precious!" Tamaki yelled rushing through the gates of Ouran

"We have..." Hikaru said,

"no idea..." Kaoru finished off his sentence.

"We haven't heard from her for days." They both said at the same time

"Well, actually weeks" said a voice turning out to be Kyouya, "we haven't heard of her at the start of summer vaction, it's like she's disappeared."

"NO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER WAS KIDNAPPED! KYOUYA CALL YOUR POLICE FORCE! WE NEED TO..." Tamaki was interruped by Kyouya tapping him on the shoulder.

"There's no need for that, I'm sure she'll come to school and if you haven't heard a new girl is transferring to Ouran."

_There was an awkward silence_

"Then the host club must welcome her with open arms!"The idiot yelled

And with that their adventure started


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Haruhi Suoh/ Agnès Haruhi de Grantaine Suoh

Age: 14

Birthday: 18th March

Star Sign: Pisces

Gender: Female

Height: 5'1 (155cm)

Blood Type: AB

Ethnicity:Eurasian

Nationality: French-Japanese

Weapons of choice: Bombs,Explosives,Guns and Daggers

Abilities: She wields the power of ice and flame

_**Personal Status**_

Class: 1A (Both Butei High and Ouran Academy)

Club: Butei High Hostess Club (President)

School: Butei High and Ouran Academy

Occupation:Assualt Butei and Lezzad Butei

First Year High School Student

Relatives: Yutaka Suoh (Father, deceased)

Aurore de Grantaine (Mother, deceased)

Christelle de Grantaine Suoh (Older sister)

Colette de Grantaine Suoh (Older sister, Twin to Christelle)

Yuzuru Suoh (Uncle)

Anne-Sopie de Grantaine (Aunt)

Tamaki Suoh (Cousin)

**_History_**

Haruhi witnessed the death of her parents as well as her sisters but wasn't killed. After that incident they girls lived with their Aunt and Cousin, at the age of eight she discovered that she wields the power of ice and flame. Because of that she left France and went to Japan to control her powers by becoming a Butei. She went and worked for the Military Intelligence 6 for a few years and came back to Japan during her first year of Middle School. During that time at Butei Junior High she formed the Butei Junior High Middle School Hostess Club, Now currently Butei high Hostess Club.

* * *

Haruhi Suoh's POV

I was walking to the chairman's office to retrieve my school uniform.

The last time I was here I was in my disguise, Haruhi Fujioka, but now I'm here with my true self, I was clutching my cream colored cat backpack.I looked like my aunty and mother but younger, with emerald eyes and wavy blonde hair and not frizzy blonde hair. This time at Ouran Academy my mission was to protect the six host from getting killed. Deciding not to be late for my first class I chose to walk fastly to the chairman's office.

After retrieving my school uniform and I was on my way to class giving smiles to people, but often people gave a glare or a dirty look. I was after all in a boys the girls uniform was too frilly and none were my size

{ Time Skippy - 8:30am }

I was outside the 1A classroom door waiting for the teacher to call me in and meet the class but currently I could hear talking and the teacher trying to settle the class down. Finally after about 3 minutes the teacher smiled and said,"Well Class, Today we have a new transfer Student! Welcome Miss Suoh!" they class went quiet and started whispering. I stepped into the classroom with my hair bouncing side to side like a basketball, "Uh, Miss Suoh, why aren't you in the correct uniform?" The teacher asked, I replied as nice as I could "Well Miss you see the school ran out of my size of girls school uniform." I decided not to mention it was to frilly and to well... Obese?

"Well Haruhi would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" The teacher asked, I forced a smile and nodded. "Hello, My name is Haruhi Suoh and I just transferred from Riverdale Country School, so nice to meet you all!". The teacher smiled and told to to sit between the Hitachiins, so I walked over to my old desk and plopped myself there trying not to get distracted. " Hey, New Girl..." A twin said, "Are you any how related to Tamaki Suoh?" The other twin finished off. "In a matter of fact I am Hikaru senpai and Kaoru senpai now can you please be quiet." I hushed and turned my textbook to Page 32 as the teacher told us.

The twins shared a confused look and neither one of them spoke during the lesson.

{Time Skippy - 10:35 am }

"Well class, Today's homework for Math is Page 54 to Page 68 and For English Page 48 to 51..." She spoke and was cut off by the bell. I rose from my desk leaving my bag beside my desk like all the other students, then I noticed a note saying: _Meet us at Music Room 3# After school ~Hikaru and Kaoru_

I smirked at that and stuffed the not into my pocket walking out of the classroom. My mission doesn't begin till next week I though so why not enjoy the time I have currently? I though to myself.

While walking to the Cafeteria I saw student council members hanging up posters about the talent show. I decided to sign up for the event just for the fun of it and because I could probably spot the killer. I walked into the cafeteria and waited in line, I ordered a C meal and a A salad. I took my lunch with me and sat at the far east of the cafeteria where no one sat and ate there away from the hosts. Tamaki senpai was surrounded by girls asking questions but most girls were from my class. After I finished eating I was on my way out of the Cafeteria but someone grabbed me by the wrist.

I turned around expecting to be a girl but instead it was my cousin. Tamaki Suoh.

* * *

**VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran**_:Hey! Please review! You can give my ideas about what Tamaki-san is going to do next!_

**Twins**:_VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran does not own OHSHC if she did she would've probably dyed by now. *Snickers*_

**VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran**: _*Hits them on the head with a chainsaw* HEY! What's that supposed to mean! Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san_


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi's POV

As soon as I turned around to face him a million thoughts raced through my mind, what did I do to deserve this? I was shaking. I gave a weak smile. What was I going to do?

I was shaking slightly. Everything was in a blur. Everything was dead silent. My head was spinning, I didn't know what to do; His lips were moving slowly. No, in fact everything was slowing down. I was lifeless like I just saw a ghost, then everything turned black... I had just fainted...

_**Flashback**_

_~ 9 Years ago back in France ~_

_I peered out my bedroom window, my cheek rested on my open palm as I watched the others play. They were my age, yes, but...I could never play with them. Father wouldn't allow it. He'd always told me it was "for the best." I just couldn't understand why? Why couldn't I play with all the other kid? My sisters were always making friends, laughing and smiling out there. I felt happiness for my sisters yet jealousy, my mother would always stand by my bedroom door looking at me feeling sorry. Turning my head, I gazed into the glass mirror on my bedroom wall, my pale emerald eyes staring right back at me. Pale skin caught my attention, prehaps it was the lack of sunlight? Who knows? Letting out another sigh of boredom, I stood on my toes and lowered the glass frame. I absentmindedly dusted of my palms onto my plain blue top and turned around. I picked up a thin, small book from my nightstand and plopped down onto the bed, face first. All I could do was read for fun, it was simply boring. Just as I began to open the book, I heard a light 'tap' at the window. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, turning my head to stare at the window. Nothing else seem to happen. Grunting _(Rather unladylike.)_ I began to read only for another, this time louder, 'tap' to be heard. _

_"Really?!" I said in aggravation, sliding off the bed and heading towards the window. After lifting the window frame, I popped my head outside, brushing my long blonde hair behind my ears as a heavenly breezed danced by. I looked down seeing a beautiful Norwegian Elkhound Pup, it looked up to me with it's large beautiful onyx eyes. Just beautiful. I climbed out of my bedroom window and jumped down, landing on my feet next to the pup. It was just a 1 meter jump since my bedroom is on the first floor.  
_

_You wanna go and play puppy? The dog bounced up and rolled over. Well what's your name? I checked to see if he had a collar on, but fortunately he didn't. Hmm..? I'll name you Caesar? No..wait! Hachi! No... I know Connor! The dog rolled over, "Then I'll take that as a yes!" I replied delighted. We ran off for the rest of the afternoon and came back with him at 2 O'clock. Father was mad at me for running off and going outside and gave me a icy glare that he inherited from grandmother. It was quite scary at first but soon he smiled and laughed, "You can keep it if you have too!" he said._

_My sisters teased me about Connor and how I only begged father for it was because I was a loner. But that was before that incident that killed my parents... It ruined my life._

_**End of Flashback**_

The darkness was fading away and I could see light...

My eyes fluttered open and I could see a bright light shining on the ceiling. Wait...Ceiling? I lunged towards the light, now sitting upwards facing the hosts. I chuckled kind of scared, "Haruhi... " A voice began. I knew that voice anywhere. It was Tamaki... "Why exactly did you leave France?" He asked.  
I decided not to turn away from my fate, I gave a weak smile while all of their faces were serious, I grabbed onto the bar on my left to be trying not to freeze it and deciding not to touch anything with my right. I didn't need anything burning. "Haruhi answer me." He said more sternly, I could tell that the chairman was waiting what I would do.

I couldn't escape... I needed an excuse and fast!

* * *

_VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran_: Hey! I really need some excuses and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran: Really Sorry! This chapter may be short depending on what angle your looking from!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran sadly, otherwise I'd be making another season. *Sighs*

* * *

Haruhi Suoh's POV

"It's none of your concern!" I whispered coldly, I clenched my hand into a fist trying to strain myself.I couldn't help but punch him now. That idiot. I never felt like this before. Haruhi Fujioka would've calmed down and Mei Fujimoto would've faked cried Did I miss my friends? Do the girls miss me too? I miss Yoi Yoshida, Tsughi Saitō, Tora Takahashi and Kumamon-san (Stuffed Dog), Amaya and Chiyo Sacihaito.

_Yoi Yoshida- The Cool Type_

_Tsughi Saitō- The Quiet Type_

_Tora Takahashi- The Loli-Shota Type_

_Amaya and Chiyo- The Dark Angel Type_

_Haruhi Suoh- The Natural Type_

These girls where all in a hostess club with me. My best friends.I smiled at the thought but the hosts still look serious like death. Then I heard something... "Haru-san! We're here, and we've got a surprise!"A voice yelled, I swear I know that voice anywhere, it was definitely Tora. All eyes were shot on the door even Kyouya was looking, I could hear a few more pairs of footsteps. No one spoke in the room...

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a Jet black haired girl with purple glasses holding her tablet, behind her was an adorable blonde with curly long hair with beautiful Sapphire eyes holding a card with a piece of cake on the front, carrying her was a scarlet hair girl with fiery red eyes of gentleness. Besides them were a pair of twins with Chestnut hair and silver-gold eyes. They were all in there school uniforms (Similar to the Hidan no aria uniforms), so perfect. I gave a grin and they raced to my bed.

"Haru-san look what we have!" Tora said waving the card around. The hosts just watched us awkwardly giving confused and puzzled looks. Tsughi smiled back shyly, Amaya and Chiyo was teasing me about my looks and Yoi as usual was typing away on her tablet. Then a photo slipped out of the card and fell on my bed. I picked it up and looked at it.

I was stunned, a tear leaked down my cheek, for the first time in 9 years I cried a real tear...

* * *

VampierHaruhiMadokaOuran: Anyone wanna give a suggestion on what the photo is? *Smirks* Oh and PLEASE review!

l

l

l

V


	5. Chapter 5

VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran: Sorry for the late update! Anyway let's get this story going!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, All I own is the Butei High Hostess Club and the Plot

* * *

Tamaki's POV

{Souh Residence- 8:02pm}

The day replayed in my mind again.

Waking up, going to school, hearing about Haruhi (Fujioka) transferring, meeting my cousin in the cafeteria and the girl in the photo...

The girl in the photo... That haunts me the most. Who is she? That girl... A chestnut haired, flaming eyed girl wearing a white tunic and a pink dress smiling. The photo was signed with Kotori Nakagawa. Anyway... I wonder how my daughter is doing? Is she safe? Tamaki stop worrying...Your not her father...

I decided to find out more about this so called "Kotori",So I dialed Kyouya's number and talked to him about it.

* * *

Haruhi Suoh's POV

{In the limo- 8:04pm}

I was on my way to Tamaki's mansion, I needed to tell grandmother something... I looked at the photo of Kotori, the girl that took the shot for me, Kotori the words stung... I wanted to forget her. That's what she wanted... isn't it?

I took a drink of water in the limo waiting to arrive at the first Suoh Main Mansion.

{ Suoh Residence- 8:15pm}

I had arrived... I took a few deep breathes and stepped out of the limo in my herb garden dress and lime high heels.

After stepping out of the limo I looked up meeting his eye... "Tamaki senpai.." We continued to stare for a minute or so when he broke away.I shook my head and went inside the mansion... where I saw him coming down the stairs...

Why...? There's no more running away...it's time to face the truth...

* * *

VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran: Hmmm...? What's the truth gonna be? Or should I let Shima appear?

Anyways please review! And sorry for all short chapters!

l

l

l

V


	6. Chapter 6

VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran: Sorry for the late update! My school started a week early and well... I had like so much homework! : STUPID SCHOOL! Btw I'm really sorry for the short chapters! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or I'll die from happiness

* * *

Haruhi Suoh's POV

I thought about it... "Let's make a deal Senpai..." I said,"Tell me your true feeling about Miss Fujioka, then you'll get the truth." I smirked at that, hitting two birds with one stone, Success! He slowly nodded... "Then let's begin!" I clapped in delight.

It really didn't matter if he liked me or not, I was just curious... I giggled a bit and whispered quietly," Well? Are you going to answer me or play dumb?"This is like a confession but to the wrong person. I could see that he liked me but was too dumb to realise. I started playing with both my green hair ribbons.

Tamaki's POV

I started blushing, "Well, I-I..." I was speechless, it was a simple question about love. Did I really love Haruhi? Or did I feel nothing towards her? "Well?" She asked, I blushed a bit more..." I...I... L-like h-h-her?" I finally stuttered out. She smiled, "Here's 10 out of 40 pages that you might need." she replied and threw a bunch of pages at me, "I left because of this."

She took off what seemed to be skin colored gloves and picked it up with her right hand,then froze it. Then with her left hand she melted the ice away with flames, I was stunned... "There, Now if you don't mind, I'd like to excuse myself." she said and bowed, then left...

VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran's POV (Aka the author)

Haruhi was blushing madly at the thought of Tamaki liking her, but ignored the fact since she was heading towards her grandmother's office. While Tamaki was in the limo riding to Kyouya's Mansion to give him the files that Haruhi just gave him.


	7. Chapter 7

VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran: REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

(Btw I need at least 2 reviews to keep me writing the story)

Disclaimer: It's not worth mentioning...*Sigh*

* * *

Yoi Yoshida's POV

{ Yoshida Main mansion #1 10:30pm}

I flipped the page again, I was reading the book Guns, germs, and steel...I sighed, if it weren't for Haruhi I'd still be stuck in my endless maze. My maze where I started running in every direction that my goal would lead me, not being in my older sister's shadow and impressing mother and father... but that was before Haruhi came along and told me that everything would be alright if I don't impress my parents or over come my sister's shadow. Now I don't really care if I'm in my sister, Takako's shadow or impressing my parents. Though I still hate to be alone...

**Flashback**

It was the 50 meter sprint and I'm going to win and come first! "Ready! On your marks, Get set... GO!" and the gun fired off. I was in the lead by 10yards, exactly 9.14400meters! Mother and Father will and must be proud! I smile to myself, I was almost there and...BAM! I had past the finish line first and won! But my parent were never there to see it...

They were at too busy to come see me and my win...they were too busy at work to attend. After the sports tournament I ripped off my ribbon and threw it in the trash. What's the point if no one's there to see it? A tear rolled down my face, "Don't cry." A voice said softly, I look up to see a boy with black hair, grey eyes with glasses. "Who are you?" I asked wiping a tear away, "I'm Yoi Yoshida." "Kyouya Ootori" He replied, I smiled,"Why are you here? I mean it's just that I've never seen you at Butei Preschool before." I exclaimed. We talked for a while until I fell asleep on his shoulder.

When I woke up I put on my glasses that he must've took off while I was asleep, and found a note: Good Bye Yoi, I'll meet you again one day.

I smiled and laughed, it didn't seem to be a bad day after all.

**End of Flashback**

I picked up my tablet and started writing a message to Haruhi

* * *

VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran: I hope you enjoyed it! Who should I write about next? Tora possibly?  
but first start reviewing! 

l

l

l

l

V


	8. Chapter 8

VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran: Hey guys! Let's get the story started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran!

* * *

Author's POV

Tora and Tsughi were exiting the limo and walking to the Butei High Cabin. "Tsughi, I knew we could move in earlier!" Tora exclaimed happily while holding Kumamon-san and a Orange Sports bag. While Tsughi was carrying all the other stuff, Tora skipped happily and unlocked the door finding the Sacihaito twins reading manga on the coffee colored couch without noticing the cousins coming in.

Then Yoi appeared out of nowhere and waved at the cousins (Tora and Tsughi).

"Hey Guys!"

"Hi Yoi-sama!"

"Would you like me to fill you in about the Cabin? It's a lot bigger then the one we had last year"

Tsughi nodded, "Sure Yoi-sama!" Tora smiled. "Well,Halfway to renovated...wall to wall torn out revealing 50 year old linoleum, which because of a wall taken down to make two smaller rooms into one bigger one it has two different colours-deep forest green on the southern half, and dirty beige on the northern half.  
Faux beams in the northern half of the room, with strips of thin plywood used as illusions of wall supports below them. Also fake wood wainscotting on the lower half of the wall-cheap imitation Bavarian look in other words. Southern half of the room has piss yellow walls with real plaster moulding trim around the ceiling/wall connection.  
Oh, and since the diningroom table used to be centered in the northern part of the room, there is an old wooden chandelier hanging down in the middle of the room...had to place a heavy coffee table directly under it so no one would walk into the thing.  
And the partial wall that was left hanging down about a foot between the two "old rooms" and made to look like another beam with woodgrain SHELF PAPER, "held up" by faux brick "columns" glued to the walls on each side of the room...Oh by the way there's only 2 parking spaces." Yoi said smartly while adjusting her glasses

"By the way... Rooms 1 & 3 were taken up by Yoi,Haruhi and Us..." Amaya started off

...So leaving you Room 2" Chiyo ending what Amaya just said.

Tsughi nodded and quietly started walking down the hallway and down to Room 2 while Tora skipped behind Tsughi still holding Kumamon-san.

Tora's POV

Once we placed everything in the correct positions Tsughi said," Tora it's time for your nap." I quietly nodded and climbed in bed.

~Dream~

"Butler you're driving too fast!"

"We need to hurry young mistress."

"Butler please slow down."

"Don't worry young mistress we're almost there."

The limo swerved on the frozen ice.

"BUTLERRRRRR!"

The limo swerved once again, this time going off the road.

"AHHHHH BUTLER HELPPPPPP!"

It hit a tree. The front of the car smashed in completely. The force of the impact caused all the windows to break. Chunks of ice landed on the left side of my face. I cried out. Just like that it was over. "Butler..." I whispered, "My face really hurts." I felt a liquid run down my face and felt it with my hand. "Butler, why do I have blood on my face?"I tried to get out of my seat but my legs were stuck. "Butler? Why won't you answer me butler?" I looked over at him. His eyes were open. He had blood all over him. I reached towards his hand that reached out towards me. I tapped it. "Butler are you sleepy?"I grabbed it and held it. "Butler? Butler please wake up my arms and legs really hurt." Tears began to well up in my eyes. I sniffed. "Butler please. Don't go to sleep yet! Please butler."I pulled his hand. "Wake up butler. Wake up. Daddy and Mummy is going to be mad. But I won't tell them if you wake up." I felt tears fall. "Why won't you wake up butler? I began to cry, still holding onto his hand. I heard weird loud noises approaching. I heard voices from outside.

"What happened? Did anyone survive?"

Strange men in blue uniform surrounded the limo.

"There's a little girl in there! She's alive!"

"Get her out as soon as possible! Who else in there?"

"A man steering the wheel."

"Is he alive?"

"Doesn't look like it."

"Check! There's still a possibility!"

The strange men in blue went to the side of the car. They tried to open the door but it was stuck. They got some tools and were finally able to pry it open.

"You're okay now. You're okay." A man said.

"But about...The Butler? He's still sleeping. I couldn't wake him." I said, tears falling down my eyes.

There came a look of sorrow across the man's face.

"We'll try to help him. Can you get out?"

I shook my head. "My legs are stuck."

He and another man moved what were stuck under and the man I was talking to before lift me up and carried me to the back of a red and white truck.

"You stay here okay? We're going to go help your butler."

I nodded. People in blue rushed to me and began moving shards of glass on my face.

"Ow, that hurts!"

"Don't worry we're almost done. There it's finished!" Said the soothing voice of a lady with beautiful red hair. She began to patch up my cheek.

"You have pretty hair." I said touching a piece of her soft and silky hair. She smiled warmly.

"Thanks. you have beautiful hair too."

"People say it's like my mother's hair."

She smiled and took out a sharp needle. "This will only hurt a little." I winced as she slid it in my arm. Moments later I began to feel sleepy. She laid me down on a bed. Before I closed my eyes, I say my butler being zipped up inside a black bag. "Why is the butler..." In yawned. "In a bag..." My eyes closed, and I fell into a deep sleep.

~End of Dream~

I woke up screaming.

That dream haunts me the most.

Tsughi raced into my room. I assured her that I was fine and went back to sleep...

* * *

VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran: THERE! DONE! NOW LET THE REVIEWS BEGIN! (At least 1 review!)

l

l

l

l

V


	9. Chapter 9

VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran: Hey guys! Here's chapter 9! (More like "About Butei High")

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC

* * *

The Butei High classes and studies are divided into 14 departments. These are the divisions:

**Assault**

Also known as the "Department With No Tomorrow", is the most dangerous department in Butei High, with 3 out of 100 students enrolled in the program not surviving to graduation. Members of Assault perform mid- to close-range combat in various operations. They specialize in the usage of handguns, swords and other weapons.

**Snipe**

The expertise of Snipe lies in assisting members from long range distance by using sniping weapons.

**Lezzad**

The Intelligence Division is in charge of making intelligence reports on criminal organizations. They are also involved in the construction and analysis of strategies.

**Dagula**

The Interrogation Division is in charge of interrogating captured criminals.

**Inquesta**

The Investigative Division is in charge of investigation in applying detective and reasoning skill to analyze information.

**Repier**

The Forensics Division is in charge of scientifically testing proofs and use scientific devices to search for clues in crime scenes.

**Amdo**

The Equipment Division is in charge of supplying, customizing and the maintenance of Butei equipment.

**Logi**

The Vehicles Division is in charge of piloting any kind of transportation means (land, sea or aerial transportation).

**Connect**

The Communication Division is in charge of providing information as a backup using communication device.

**Informa**

The Information Gathering Division is in charge of compiling and sorting information using information processing equipments.

**Medica**

The Medical Division is in charge of medical care during Butei activity or rescue operation.

**Ambulace**

The Assistance Division serve in Butei hospitals. In charge of educating future doctors. These people had gained sufficient experience from rescue operations.

**SSR**

Members from SSR Psychic Ability Investigation Research Team or have supernatural ablities. In charge of supernatural or psychological crime investigation. SSR stands for "Supernatural Selective Research".

**CVR**

Special Investigation Research Team stands for Civetta Reseach. Only girls with exceptional beauty can enter this course. Under special condition, they use their physical charm to apprehend criminals. (For example the Hostess Club!)

* * *

**Butei** (AKA "Armed Detective"), is a national qualification created to combat the worsening crime rate. The Butei are allowed to bear arms and arrest people. They'll take on any job for money, so long as it falls within the "Butei Law". The training facility is in Tokyo Bay for the unique purpose of training Butei,Tokyo Butei High School nicknamed "Academy Island"

Tokyo Butei High School is a specialized educational institution whose curriculum is centered on the development of Butei. It is one of many similar educational facilities in Japan, and belongs to a network of Butei Schools around the world. Tokyo Butei High School is located on a man-made island just south of the Rainbow Bridge, with a land area of two kilometers from the north to the south and 500 meters from the east to the west. The Universal Educational Facility, called "Academy Island" by some, where the Butei are brought up, is located within this island.

Students undergo a modified curriculum based on the basic high school curriculum of regular high schools. School days go from Monday to Friday, and each school day is composed of five periods. The earlier four of these periods are composed of subjects also found in regular high schools like Japanese History, Science and Mathematics; these subjects are uniform on all divisions.

After these subjects, each Butei Division attends specialized training subjects based on the division. For example, students of Assault enter combat training, while Butei who belong to the Logi Division practice driving skills.

In addition to the subjects, students are also required to fulfill certain tasks called "quests". These tasks are required for to acquire practical experience in their specific field. Quests, when completely fulfilled within the set time limit, award students with academic units which are needed to graduate.


	10. Author's Note

**I am very sorry for not updating but for now this story will be on Hitaus...**

***Sad Face***

**I know this is no excuse for not updating but I'm really busy &**

**I'm studying for a scholarship...**

**& mainly since camp is coming up so my much is really fussy about packing.**

**SO PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN! I AM SO SORRY! .**

**Anyway... I will be updating next month!**

**Till then we'll still keep in touch!**

***Sends virtual hugs* **

**SORRY!**

** ~ VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran**


End file.
